


It's in Their Biology

by Serendipitoushearts



Series: Zootopia: That's Just Life [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitoushearts/pseuds/Serendipitoushearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps's plan to uncover Mayer Bellwether does not goes as initially thought, she is one step ahead of them and is able to land a strike on Nick. He is laid victim to becoming savage, but instead of turning to Judy for easy prey, he turns to another natural enemy of the fox, the sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in Their Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rather simple au, but this will be taken in a series, spanning from this timeline. I may also start one from the actual cannon timeline, but we’ll see what happens.

A shock fluttered through the body of the fox, horns colliding with his body and sending the small rabbit who limped beside him into the exhibit pit bellow them. The two hit the floor, sliding across the fake sand before coming to a halt. Lifting his gaze, he glanced at Judy, scrambling to sit up before offering a paw to help her. She was already injured, this couldn’t of been any better for her wound. 

“Well you should’ve just stayed on the carrot farm, huh? It’s too bad, I did like you.”

A voice spoke idly, rather chilling to the fact of their current situation, luckily they had barely enough time to switch the serum in the gun with blueberries in case their plan failed. Which it presumably had, as the lamb had discovered them, and of course they dropped the case up on the deck above them. 

“What are you going to do? Kill me!?”

The sheep just chuckled, “No, course not! He is.” She spoke, drawing the gun and aiming it at the bright orange coat that sat adjacent to that of the grey officer. 

White-hot searing pain erupted in Nick’s neck, the cool pellet soaking into his once dried orange pelt. This didn’t feel right... His entire body was engulfed in pain, thats when his vision began to darken. The male fox could feel his legs twitching, scratching against the cool display floor, his muscles tight and convulsing. 

“Judy...” He croaked out, trying to give her a warning, but by this point his voice had left him and every muscle seemed to ache with the new strain they suffered. His back-legs scratched against the ground, twitching with every pulsing heart rhythm. He could feel soft paws against his shirt, of course she was still rolling with the plan, she didn’t know otherwise. 

“No Nick, don’t do this. Fight it!” She urged him, though it was all and act, boy the bunny was convincing. His breath was coming in spurts, wheezing and trying to hold on to the little sanity he had that wasn’t trickling down the drain. Is this what it felt like to go savage? Searing pain, suffering, would he still remember the bunny who had become his friend? Would he remember the people who put him in this place… Mayor Bellwethers words echoed in his mind, ‘A savage fox.. Officer Hopps is down!’ 

He would never hurt Judy, but that wouldn’t stop him from tearing every opposing figure to pieces. With that thought, Nick was consumed in the boiling darkness, his last thought of resentment and hate. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh! But he can’t help it can he? Since predators are just biologically predisposed savages!” The mayors voice chimed, Judy had her hands pressed softly on Nick’s tensed back. He was putting on quite the show, or so she believed until the fox whipped his head in her direction. His eyes... Oh those lovely green eyes, they were narrowed, the pupils no longer dilated but small and... feral. 

The bunny officer recoiled, scurrying backwards despite her leg which throbbed with every adjustment. Soon enough the canine was on his paws, his lips pulled taunt around his bared teeth. Judy couldn’t stop her heart rate from increasing, the fear of her current situation causing a chill to surpass her spine. 

“Gosh think of the headlines, hero cop killed by a savage fox!”

“So that’s it!? Prey fears predator and you stay in power?” Judy managed to choke out as she scrambled backwards, not allowing her eyes to leave that of Nick who’s focus seemed to alternate between the injured rabbit, and the sheep who hovered above the pair. 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“It won’t work!” Judy held her breath before she alighted herself to speak, “How did you know we switched the serum with blueberries?” She choked out, her heart heavy with the events that would soon lead to her definite demise. 

“It wasn’t hard dear, I was quite surprised you thought that quickly... But a good lamb covers her tracks and makes sure everything will play out just as she pleases.” Bellwether chimed, her small tail swishing in a rather joyous motion behind her body.   
“Fear always works, and I’ll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way.” 

The sound of low growling jarred her back to the fiery orange figure who stalked towards her small frame, his tail lashing behind him as he gnashed his white fangs towards the prey who lay injured in front of his eyes. “Oh Nick.” She whispered, heart shattering inside her chest as she watched the savage animal approach her with no other expression other than a hunger pang in his once bright eyes. “Bye bye Bunny.” The mayor hissed, practically already gloating from her victory. 

That is until the tables turned upon her, in a blinding instant the savage fox lunged forward, his body ricocheting off a stone that sat above the bunny cop. Propelling himself upward he landed on the deck that overlooked the enclosure, his teeth bared as he emitted a low snarl that echoed against the stone walls around them. With taunt pulled lips, the male fox prowled on all fours, tail lashing menacingly behind his terse form. 

The sheep mayor fell, bouncing lightly against the ground a gasp escaping her now parted lips. A clear fear shone in her once confident and cocky gaze, hooves shaking as she scrambled backwards to escape the fierce animal who now stalked forward. The two other Rams who accompanied her looked shocked at the turn of events, their own brown gazes alert as they studied the fox then their leader as if waiting for her to ermine what they were to do. 

“Well don’t just stand there, get him!” She shouted, voice trembling with an unsure fear. One ram moved first, lowering his curled horned head and charging at the brightly colored canine. He soon charged, and all Judy could do was watch as her friend would surely by smashed to pieces by these two burly males. But to her surprise clearly the fox had more instinct than she gave him credit for. Nick simply rolled aside, lashing out with his hind-quarters and slicing his claws across the hide of the white-fluffy creature. Before it had time to recoil and strike once more, the fox lunged barreling the ram to the floor and sinking his foaming fangs into the nape of his neck. 

Judy flinched, closing her violet gaze as the male sheep howled in pain, thrashing and throwing sloppy punches at the savage beast that clung to his back, teeth steel-gripped around the nape of his neck. One solid punch managed to sock Nick in the cheek, but he didn’t lose his grip on the struggling prey. Once the male Ram stopped struggling, falling unconscious due to strain on his breathing and soon to come blood loss, Nick moved targets. His emerald green thinned gaze switching between Mayor Bellwether and the second Ram who didn’t seem so appeased to fighting the canine whose maw dripped with the scarlet, steaming liquid. 

Bellwether was not on her feet, eyes dancing between the beast who was stalking her smaller form, and the larger prey who was supposed to be protecting her. The Ram’s courage had escaped him, and with a final snarl of the feral fox the curly haired prey abandoned his station fleeing into the museum. Bellwether screamed in frustration, her hooves being thrown at her sides as she glared at the savage beast. “You are way more trouble than your worth! You were supposed to kill the stupid bunny cop.” She spoke through gritted teeth, body practically shaking with rage. 

The feral male only growled in response, his coral colored tongue sweeping across his blood-soaked fangs as he launched himself at his goal, the ultimate prey, and the only one he cared about taking down. Raising a black paw, he slashed downward shredding the lambs clothing and opening fresh wounds across her chest. His lip twitched, eyes darting between her frame as if to decide the easiest way to end her life. Snapping his muzzle down on the female’s shoulder, he only bit down harder as satisfying shrieks of pain filled the air. 

Judy was busy attempting to free herself from the pit, using her forepaws to drag her limp leg up the stones, and hauling herself eventually onto the platform which Nick had succeed in leaving a Ram out of commission, and was now in the process of mauling the mayor. The rabbit cop could smell the blood from here, the tang strong as it flooded her pallet, causing a shiver to encase her spine. 

Though soon after making it to the ledge the ZPD came smashing through the front door, quickly assessing the situation before one of the Grey Wolf officers tackled Nick and pinned the thrashing fox on the ground. “Don’t hurt him!” Judy shouted, lifting a snowy colored paw into the air. “He was shot by Mayor Bellwether, I have it recorded! He’s gone savage!” She tried to explain quickly, limping heavily as she made her way over to Chief Bogo, the carrot pen clutched firmly in her soft pad-less paws. 

“You know what to do, muzzle and harness him, get him to the quarantined area.” Bogo shouted, pointing at Nick as he thrashed and gnashed his fangs defiantly. “Wait no don’t hurt him!” The bunny cop shouted, beginning to move hurriedly forward despite the leg that gave a twinge of agony in every step.  A hand clasped around her mid-center, leaving Judy to watch in horror as they delivered a swift punch to the snarling fox, causing him to flinch aback, just long enough for them to slide a metal muzzle over his face. He attempted to charge the Wolf who now stood up, but it was to late, the leather strap attached to his muzzle was dragging him backwards as he was drug snarling and thrashing to the ambulance where he would be dealt with. 

“You’ve done it Judy, you’ve solved the case.” The Chief praised, taking the pen from his officer who still looked shellshocked, violet eyes wide, ears plastered firmly against her back. “Nick helped, we thought we switched the nighthowler serum with a blueberry-..” She bit back a sob. The chief placed a gentle hoof on her shoulder, glancing down at the trembling rabbit. “He’s going to be okay Officer Hopps, they’re developing a serum that will reverse their savage behaviors. Nick Wilde is going to be just fine.” He reassured the she-bunny cop as she wiped away the hot tears that trickled down her cheeks. 

“I should probably head to a hospital myself.” She spoke after an elongated pause, glancing down at her lame leg which was hurriedly wrapped in a handkerchief, Nick’s handkerchief. The Buffalo nodded before motioning for one of the lioness officers to escort Judy Hopps to an ambulance. 

 

* * *

 

Rumors spread fast through the hospital, Judy was persistent that she needed not stay for more than a night but Bogo insisted he did not want her back on the force unless she came back in prime condition. Which of course she complained, but eventually complied as long as the staff kept her updated on what was happening to the predators effected by the Night Howlers. The bunny cop was not concerned mainly for the other animals but mostly for her fox companion who had been affected. Even though they had only known each other for a few months, and in those few months they spent most of their time disagreeing. 

She still missed him. That she was sure of.

The door flew open, alarming the grey rabbit, her BPM peaking for a brief moment in shock. Two familiar figures rushed in, a gazelle nurse leading them in. Her parents rushed to her bedside, worry flooding their features as they looked her small frame over. “Hey guys!” She chimed, tall ears perking, her mood immediately lifting with having some other outside contact besides the nurses and doctors who passed by her room. “We’re so thankful you’re alright!” Her mother was the first to speak, grabbing her paws within in her own. “Dealing with that savage fox must of been quite difficult.” Stu spoke, placing an arm around his wife’s shoulders. 

Judy winced, ears quivering the slightest at the information. “Well I wouldn’t say that’s what happened, Nick-.. The fox didn’t do this. I ran into one of the toppled over exhibits as we were fleeing from Bellwether.” She explained, glancing in between the faces of her parents as they took this information in. “Nick is a friend.” She reassured, giving them her best heartfelt grin. Not entirely convinced the two rabbits shifted the subject, drawing up their chairs and taking seats at her bedside. 

“We’re guessing you still want to be a cop Jude.” Bonnie stated, glancing up at her daughter with a raised brow as if questioning her desire to still serve on the force. “Of course!” The cop spoke, straightening up and staring at her parents quizzically, “Just because of one accident I’m not giving up the job I’ve worked for my entire life.” She spoke, crossing her arms to determine the end of this conversation. “If that’s what you want Judy, then we’ll support you in your choice.” Stu spoke, standing up and giving his daughters forehead a quick smooch before heading out of the door. “We’ll visit again soon, take care!” Her mother called as the two headed out of the small hospital room. 

 

* * *

 

Dinner was delivered without fail at 6:00 sharp, never a small dip in the time, on that mark her nurse, Ms. Hornsville would stride in, holding the silver tray in her hooves and set it on the table that lay across the foot of the bed, drawing it up so Judy could eat. This time she brought a small folded sheet of paper tucked away with the meal. “It appears your nearly on clearance to leave Ms. Hopps, you’ll remain here one more night then your free to go.” The gazelle spoke in her normal cheerful and upbeat attitude. “Thank you! I can’t wait to finally be free.” The rabbit spoke, throwing her arms in the air, a giggle escaping her slightly parted maw. 

“Other news has arrived, apparently the serum that will revive your partner Nicholas P. Wilde and all the other victims has been finalized. The fox is staying in the lower levels in quarantine, allowing us to keep a close eye on his vitals while he recovers.” The gazelle spoke, motioning towards the paper. “Chief H. Bogo insisted you get clearance into the area, apparently the canine means quite a large deal to you.” The rabbit could hear her BPM increasing, the beeps closer together as her good leg thumped excitedly against the bed she was confined to. 

“Careful Ms. Hopps, we don’t need you going into cardiac arrest on us.” She chided, chuckling quietly at the enthusiasm displayed by the bunny. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be up and at it tomorrow morning at dawn.” Judy spoke, practically vibrating with joy. ‘It’ll all be better after this.’ She reassured herself, clutching the slip of paper tightly to her chest before snuggling deeper into the hospital bed. 

 

* * *

 

Just as promised, Judy Hopps was released early that morning, her wound had all but closed, though they expected her to take it easy that never was the cops style. Bounding excitedly down the stairs, she slowly slowed as the rooms gradually got darker, 6gloomier and more silent. The environment as a whole was unnerving and unsettling in every means of the word. Allowing her eyes to wander, she quickly took control of her own prying eyes and glanced down at the white slip of paper, reading over the room numbers. Room 220, ground floor in the west wing. 

Peering around the corner, the rabbit slowed her pace reading every door number with a quick sweep of her vibrant violet eyes. 220, Nicholas P. Wilde. Drawing in a sharp breath the rabbit lifted a pad-less paw, twisting the handle and pushing open the door just enough to slip her tiny body through. Closing it, her back still towards the large white room she allowed herself a count to three before turning around to face the anxiety that rampaged in her chest. 

Turning around was the easy part, till she laid her eyes upon the fox, his body sunken into the white sheets. His bright orange coat did not do its best to blend in, leaving him sticking out like a sore thumb against the snowy colored blankets. Moving hesitantly, as if worried she would stir the sleeping canine she took a delicate seat in the only free chair next to the bed. Lifting her trembling fingers, she silently slipped her fingers into his unmoving ones, holding it tightly. Giving his larger hands a quick squeeze, the bunny finally opened her small muzzle to speak. 

“Hey Nick, quite the mess we’ve gotten ourselves in.” She spoke, a small smile curling at her lips. “I’ll visit as much as I can, hopefully I can visit with all the time I’ve already missed from work...” Giving a long sigh, the female rabbit aloud a pause to take the room. Her eyes sweeping over his peaceful, and all the same vulnerable features. Hopping down, she hit the floor with a soft thud, hands falling instinctively to her sides, “Sleep well Nick, you’ll need it for the police academy.” Judy spoke before turning and leaving the room, heading back to as normal of a life as she could manage. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a fic, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Comments are always helpful, and any suggestions for what you'd like to see in words feel free to leave bellow. ~WanderingSpirit


End file.
